


Ja, wariat

by Regalia92



Category: The Stanley Parable
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-06-28 02:16:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19802659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regalia92/pseuds/Regalia92
Summary: Stanley próbuje uwolnić się od Narratora. Daremne żale i próżny trud.





	Ja, wariat

\- Raz, dwa, dwa i raz, próba dźwięku... Stanley, Stanley, słyszy mnie? Halo? No, w końcu. Wszyscy już skończyli pracę, uważam więc, że i my możemy wyjść. Zatem podnieś swój kształtny tyłek z krzesła i...

\- ...?

\- Ile raz będziemy przerabiać ten sam scenariusz, co? Nie nudzi cię to? Bo mnie tak, i to bardzo. Nie możesz po prostu siedzieć jak sparaliżowany i wpatrywać się w ekran. Chciałbym, abyś w końcu spojrzał w moją stronę i...

\- ...!

\- Tak, to było bardzo dojrzałe, Stanley, naprawdę. Ostatni raz pozwalam ci na takie obsceniczne zachowanie, ja też mam uczucia. Zacznijmy od początku, dobrze?

\- ...?!

~*~

\- Staaanley, wstań. Stanley. Stanley. StanleyStanleySta... NO W KOŃCU! Nawet nie wiesz, jak się cieszę. Tym razem, dla pewności, namalowałem linię na podłodze. To ta żółta. Jeśli będziesz za nią szedł, to trafisz tam, gdzie chcesz. Pytanie tylko, gdzie chcesz trafić?

\- ...! ... ...

\- Bo masz dwa wyjścia, a właściwie dwie opcje. Jedna to wyjście z korporacji, powrót do swojej rodziny, do żony i syna, psa śliniącego się na twój widok i ochlapującego ściany zaschłym błotem, do samochodu, który wciąż i wciąż się psuje, bo a to sworzeń stuka, a to czujnik trakcji wariuje, do zapadającego się dachu na gospodarczym, który... ech. Jedną opcją jest powrót do tego nieciekawego życia.

\- ...

\- Ale myślę, że druga opcja jest ciekawsza. Ach, Stanely, schodami w dół, a później cały czas przed siebie. Tak, druga opcja powinna cię zainteresować. Bo zawiera coś, co każdy samotny człowiek chce przeżyć. Romans, Stanley, druga opcja zapewni ci tak...

\- ... !!!

\- ...

\- NIE!

~*~

\- Stanley, czy ja cię czymś uraziłem? Pobiłem cię? Nie dałem spać w nocy? Może nie pamiętam wszystkich moich grzeszków, ale wiem, że nic, co zrobiłem, nie miało na celu cię urazić.

-

\- Stanley, jeśli chcesz dotrzeć do nagrody, musisz się mnie słuchać. Nie po to daję ci wskazówki... NIE SKACZ! Stanley, nie wiesz wszystkiego, poruszasz się jak ślepe dziecko, powinieneś mnie słuchać! I co ja mam teraz zrobić, co?

\- ...? ...!!!

\- Właśnie, co takiego mogę zrobić w obliczu braku możliwości? Stanley, nie mogę zrobić nic, muszę poczekać, aż ściany się zbliżą, gniotąc... Wiem, Stanley, to także i dla mnie bolesne, patrzenie, aż twoje życie ucieka, aż twoje idealne ciało znika, życie ulatuje, a mnie pozostaje nic. Żegnaj, Stanley.

\- _Narrator powiedział ci "Żegnaj Stanley", choć, Stanley, powinieneś wiedzieć, że ja mogę..._

\- Nie wtrącaj się między mnie i Stanley'a! Nie masz mocy, by wyprzeć mnie swoją obecnością. Stanley jest mój, jest moją opowieścią i ja jestem jego celem.

\- _Nie jest twój, sam widzisz, jak porusza się po mojej ekspozycji. Teraz jest mój, przez twój błąd. Widzisz, jaki jest posłuszny? Już zostały tylko bokserki a jedyne, do czego go namówiłeś, to ściągnięcie jednego buta. Żenujący jesteś. Stanley jest już mój i będzie tak długo mój, aż..._

\- OD POCZĄTKU!

~*~

\- Stanley, och, Stanley, proszę, idź do sali konferencyjnej, słuchaj poleceń. Tak, dokładnie, teraz drzwi po lewej i wiem, wiem, że już to gdzieś słyszałe... Nie do schowka, tylko prosto. Dokładnie, dwa piętra i do gabinetu. Nie stój tak. Śmiało! Kierownika nie ma, upewniłem się, że go nie będzie. Widzisz? Mówiłem, nikogo nie ma. A teraz pozwól, że zamknę za tobą drzwi.

\- ...?

\- Spokojnie, nikt nam nie przeszkodzi, prawda? Zamkniemy drzwi, zasłonimy okna. Nienienie, to po to, by nikt nam nie przeszkadzał, prawda? Dobrze, a teraz podejdź do panelu i naciśnij kolejno 2-8-4-5. Tadam! Magia, czyż nie? Twoja wiara we mnie jest zaskakująca.

\- ...

\- Nie czujesz tego gorąca? Mnie jest gorąco, prawie czuję, jak spalam się... Chyba marynarka i koszula są zbędne, prawda? Bo po co ci ubranie, skoro tutaj jest tak ciepło? Jeśli chcesz, to mogę zawsze, jak to się mówi, dołożyć do pieca. Mmm, Stanley, czytasz mi w myślach. Dokładnie, poczekaj na mnie tu, ja za chwilę...

\- ...? ... ... .

\- Ale nie dotykaj! Nie dotyk... Co robisz? Stanley, czy wszystko w... Och. OCH. Stanley, czy, czy ja... Czy ja mam patrzeć? Czy wolałbyś, abym może tam był, przy tobie, pomógł przy roz... No proszę, a jednak nie chcesz pomocy, widzę, że radzisz sobie doskonale.

\- ...

\- Mam mówić? Naprawdę tak uwielbiasz mój głos? Dobrze, Stanley, zgodzę się na tę zmianę, jeśli ty zgodzisz się później ruszyć taką drogą, jaką ja wybiorę, dobrze? 

\- ....

\- Obiecuję, że nie będę ci przeszkadzał. No, może pewne sugestie, uwagi...

\- ... ..?

\- Dobrze. Gdzieś tutaj miałem zestaw głośnomówiący... Jest. Doskonale. Ekhem! Stanley wstał i ruszył w stronę niebieskich drzwi. Aaa! Czy pozwoliłem ci się ubrać? Bo mnie się wydaje, że nie. Zostaw, Stanley, żadnych ubrań. I żadnego zasłaniania się. Przecież jesteśmy tu tylko ty i ja.

\- ... ... ...! ...?

\- Racja, racja. Ale, Stanley, jeśli ruszysz teraz korytarzem w stronę windy, wsiądziesz do niej i wciśniesz guzik na ostatnie piętro, obiecuję, że zobaczysz mnie takiego, jakim ja widzę cię. Skorzystaj z krzesła, które ci wstawiłem. Pomysłowe, prawda?

\- ...?

\- Och, to proste. Siadasz, kładziesz nogi na podłokietnik i już. Idealna pozycja do przygotowań. Och, nie wstydź się, w końcu jestem tu tylko ja.

\- ... 

\- Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo. Pozwolisz, że trochę przyspieszę? Obiecuję, że nagroda jest tego warta.

\- ...

\- No i proszę, jesteś na miejscu, Stanley. Wyjdź z windy i skieruj się w stronę niebieskich drzwi. Ooo, dokładnie. A teraz otwórz drzwi.

\- ... . ....., ..?

\- Przecież obiecałem, prawda? Chodź, pozwól mi się sobą zająć.

**Author's Note:**

> Nie. Te kropki to nie alfabet morsa.


End file.
